Our Hearts: Memories
by Key of Torment
Summary: We may forget... but our hearts will always remember.... Olette's been troubled... she's remembering things that have never taken place... Or have they? Roxette. Take's place 2 weeks after KH 2


**THIS IS MY FIRST FIC. EVER!!! TAKE IT EASY!!! NO FLAMES!!! I DON'T LIKE FLAAAAMMEEEZZZ!!!!**

**.... FLAMES BURN MY MARSHMALLOWS... Anyway... ROXAS!!!**

**Roxas: What is it now?**

***Ahem* What is it now...**

**Roxas: *Sigh* Oh Great Supreme Overlord Commander Of The Great Marshmallow, Lord Torment**

**Yay! Take it away!**

**Roxas:*Groans* What a drag...**

**What was that? I think I said _ROXAS_, not SHIKAMARU!**

**Roxas: I stand by my opinion... Anyway... Torment owns nothing... _THANK GOD FOR THAT!!!_**

**Pleasey no suezez meez....**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"In the future, we'll look back on this day and laugh."

Three figures sat on the shore of the Twilight Town beach, while gazing upon the horizon while enjoying the ice-cream they held in their hands. Two of the figures, Pence, a boy with spiky black hair, and Olette, a girl with shoulder-length brown hair, turned towards the spiky haired blonde boy, who had spoken. Suddenly, a grin spread across the blonde's face.

"We need to make more memories like this, tons more!"

Olette looked down as she drew her feet up to her chest, and hugged her legs, while Pence nodded in agreement as he turned forward again, but turned back as a sly grin showed on his face.

"Jeez, Hayner, when'd you become such a poet?" The boy laughed and Hayner growled.

"Shut up, Pence!" The two boys soon noticed Olette's silence and turned to her with worried looks on their face.

"Are you alright, Olette?" Pence asked, and Hayner nodded.

"Yeah, you look a little down." Olette sighed and looked up at the sky with a distant look in her eyes.

"Don't you guys ever feel that something is missing? Sometimes I just feel… empty… like something is missing, something that should have been there all along?" She looked at the ground, a solemn look on her face, "I must sound so stupid, this doesn't make any sense. I don't even know what I'm talking about." Hayner nodded and looked at her.

"I know what you mean, feeling like there's a hole in your world. That a piece of the puzzle is missing. I don't know either, so I don't dwell on it, and neither should you." Pence sighed and hit Hayner in the back of the head. Hayner fell forward and glared at Pence. "What was that for!?"

"You guys think too much. We need to just enjoy what we have now, I mean, there's only 2 days of summer vacation left." Hayner nodded and smiled at Olette.

"Yeah, he's right. Even though we may not be together always, we'll still have our memories."

Pence nodded, "Right."

Olette stood and turned away from the two boys, "I'm going home, so I'll see you guys tomorrow." She walked away before either of the boys could respond.

Pence turned towards Hayner. "You know what's wrong with her, man?"

Hayner shook his head, "Nah, man, I don't think anyone could figure her out. We'll talk to her about it tomorrow, but, for now, we should get going, the last train leaves in 15."

"Yeah, let's get going."

Olette stepped off of the train and began walking around town. She may have told Hayner and Pence she was going home, but she needed to find something to keep her mind off of her current issues. She _needed_ to get away at that moment.

"_Even though we may not be together forever, but we'll always have our memories."_

For some reason, just hearing those words brought pain to her heart. _'I don't even understand myself, great._ She looked up and found herself in front of the old abandoned mansion. She used to come here often whenever she was upset, since the building had a relatively large library, and she was quite the bookworm, but over these last few weeks, she hadn't been inside the mysterious building at all.

She stepped through the entrance and she noticed a door on the second floor was cracked open, _'Strange,'_ she thought, _'I hadn't noticed that door before.'_ She walked up the stairs to the second floor and approached the room. Quietly, she opened the door and looked inside. The room was all white with a small, white, rectangular table in the center. Taped to the wall on either side were dozens of drawings. She walked in to take a closer look at the pictures. Many of them were of Sora, a boy with silver hair, and Kairi. She kept looking at the drawings, and soon she began to notice another boy in one of them. The boy's face was blurred out, and the head distorted. She could only make out blond hair. Seeing the drawings brought an unknown feeling to her. It was weird, she recognized him, but how? She had never met him before, yet she felt like she knew him. _'No,'_ she corrected herself, _'I __**know **__I know him, but how is that possible? I never have seen him in my life.'_

Looking at pictures of him, another one caught her eye. It was Hayner, Pence, and her. They were sitting on the clock tower, holding the crystals from the Struggle trophy Hayner won against Seipher. What was different was that he was there, laughing at her pouting face, as she had dropped her ice-cream.

'_Wonderful,' _she groaned and put her face in her hands. _'More to worry about, that's just wonderful, oh well; I'm just gonna go read a book or something.'_ She put two of the pictures in the bag, to show Pence and Hayner, and walked out of the room, leaving the door cracked open as she had seen it first. She made her way towards the library. She opened the door to the library and froze. The floor to the library was GONE. In its place, was a stair case that led to a basement that had apparently always been there. Curious, she slowly made her way downstairs, which led to a hallway, two doors on either side. Checking each door, she found that only one was unlocked. Stepping through, she looked inside a computer room. On the far wall, was a strange computer that was showing multiple screenings and pictures that she couldn't understand. She looked at different screens and noticed a text link on the screen:

**Organization:**

She clicked the link and scrolled through the list before she found a name:  
**Subject: XIII****  
****Roxas****  
****Key of Destiny**

**Status: UNKNOWN**

**Location: UNKNOWN**

**THREAT LEVEL HIGH!!!**

For some reason, seeing the status made her worry. She went back to the main research screen and clicked a selection that said **MORE INTERESTS**. She saw a list of names that showed:

**Subject: Namine****  
****Status: Contacted****  
****Location: DESTINY ISLANDS**

**Subject: Axel****  
****Status: Non- Existent**

**Subject: Olette**

Olette froze upon seeing her name. She took a breath and read the rest.

**Status: Memories restricted****  
****Location: TWILIGHT TOWN****  
****WARNING!!! MEMORY CONTAINMENT FAILURE!!!**

She turned away from the monitor to the notes and reports scattered across the the nearby table. She read through it until she found a folder with her name on it. She slowly opened the folder, eying it cautiously. She shuffled through it until she found a paper labeled 'progress report' she put the folder down and read it.

**Report 1:**

**Subject interacts well without Roxas. Her current feelings worry me, as I do not enjoy hurting humans, while I could care less of Nobodies such as Roxas. While altering her memories, I shall not waste my time with the likes of him.****  
**  
Olette dropped the papers in a mixture of disgust and shock. She rushed towards the computer and looked at the warning sign. She clicked a link that read 'subject status'. It came up with a picture of her, along with a list of readings, patterns, and concerns.

**Subject memory containment percentage: 63%****  
****Estimated Time to Containment Break: UNKNOWN, Caution is advised.**

Olette couldn't read anymore. She stared at the screen, unable to comprehend what she saw. She stood, grabbing the folder with all the status reports, and dashed out. She ran threw the streets as tears ran down her face. She felt disgusted. Disgusted with herself for forgetting him, and disgusted with the people who did this to her. She ran home, dashing past Hayner and Pence, not hearing them call out. She ran through the door, ignoring her parents' greetings as she ran to her room, slamming the door shut and locking the door. She threw the folder down on her desk and fell onto her bed, burying her face in her pillow, sobbing freely 'How?' she thought in despair, 'how come I can't remember him? I want to. I really do. I just can't!' she laid in her bed all night sobbing as she slowly fell into sleep.

_Olette opened her eyes and found herself sitting on top of the Twilight Town clock tower, gazing at the horizon. She noticed that neither Hayner nor Pence were with her this time. Instead, she sat alone, uncomfortable with the silence._

"_Oh, sorry," a voice broke her from her daze. She turned and saw a boy with spiky blond hair in front of her. "I didn't know anyone was up here. I'll leave you alone." The boy turned to leave, but Olette stopped him._

"_No, it's fine," she reached out and put a hand on the boy's shoulder to stop him, "It's completely fine. It's actually kind of lonely up here sometime, and I'm usually up here with my friends, Hayner and Pence, but they're not here, so it's too quiet." The blonde nodded, and turned to face her._

"_You sure?" he questioned, "I can come back some other time, or go somewhere else."_

_She smiled and nodded, "No, it's really fine, besides…" a sly grin slowly made it's way onto her face, "you're kinda cute." The boy blushed furiously and Olette giggled at his embarrassment._

_"Anyway, I'm Olette."_

_The boy grinned, putting his hands behind his head,"The name's Roxas."_

**BZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Olette groaned at the ear-splitting noise. Grumbling, she reached over, grabbing her alarm clock, and chucking it across the room at the door.

"Hey, Olette, wake up sleepyhe- ARGH!" Hayner yelled as the alarm clock nailed him dead in the forehead. He slumped against the wall with a large bump on his head. Pence stood behind him, he looked at his friend on the ground and sighed, he shook his head.

"What'd I tell ya? Bad idea; Olette plus morning equals catatonic- possibly apocalyptic- situation. You. Are. Hopeless. But that was good, that clock sure rung your bell!"

Hayner stood up and rubbed the spot where the clock hit it's mark. He rubbed his head and sighed, he looked at Olette, who was glaring holes into his head, and smiled apologetically, "_Damn, woman_, _you got a good arm." _Pence sighed and Olette visibly twitched. Pence shook his head and backed away through the door.

"Well, look at the time, Hayner, I should be going."

"HAYNER YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!" Hayner's eyes widened in realization. Surely it couldn't be _that _time of the month already?

"Well, I should be going-" Hayner quickly became aware of a hand grasping the collar of his shirt. Olette pulled him to her and dragged him down to eye level. Suddenly, Olette spoke in a sweet voice.

"That wasn't very nice, Hayner, now was it..."

Hayner gulped- it was REALLY scary when she got like this. "N...No..o... I.. It... wasn't.. t, I'M SORRY!!!" Olette just held him tighter and grinned.

"Then I guess you can make it up to me..." Hayner began to sweat. Olette was a SLAVE-DRIVER, not to mention a perfectionist.

Pence sighed in relief as he made it back to the Usual Spot safely. He was just about to sit down when...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Pence sighed. Today would be VERY lonely.

* * *

**LOL!!!!**

**POOR OLETTE!!! HAYNER'S SUCH AN ASSHOLE!!! BUT I KINDA FEEL SORRY FOR THE GUY.**

**BUT I FEEL THE WORST FOR PENCE, HAVING TO BE LONELY...**

**ANYWAY....**

**Hayner: HEELLLEELLLPPP MEEEHEEHEE!!!...**

**Olette: NO! GET BACK HERE!!! YOU MISSED A SPOT!!!!**

**OLETTE! WANNA HELP ME OUT?**

**Hayner: WHAT ABOUT ME!?!**

**WHAT ABOUT YOU?**

**Hayner: SAVE ME!!!**

**WHY? I PUT IN THIS POSITION IN THE FIRST PLACE...**

**Olette: READ AND REVIEW, UNLESS YOU WANT TO-**

**Roxas: -END UP LIKE HAYNER... OLETTE IS SCARY... BUT...**

**Olette: BUT...**

**SAY IT!**

**Roxas: *Sigh* BUT... YOU'RE ADORABLE.**

**Olette: YAY! *Hugs Roxas***

**HAYNER... YOU SOOOO OWE HIM FOR THIS...**

**Roxas: *Gasping for breath* HE-ELP.... ME-HEHEEEE**

**I PITY YOU... BUT I'M NOT HELPING!!!**

**READ AND REVIEW-**

**WHILE I DEW THE DO!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
